The Problem
by drunkoffnightskies
Summary: a cross between Dead Last and Higher Ground. 5 reviews is all i ask!!!!
1. Welcome To Mount Horizon

Oops, forgot to add what Dead Last was about for the people that didn't know. Okay, Dead Last is  
about this band that has the power to see ghost, because Vaughn read the inscription on the back of  
this amulet. So now they have to help the ghosts with their problems until they die and someone else  
gets to be the holders of the amulet. It's a pretty interesting show, but WB is canceling it, so I've   
heard. It's on tomorrow on the WB, at 9:00. --that's all i added.  
  
The Problem was on their way to their next show in Seattle, Washington. The Problem's last show was  
in a small town somewhere in California. Barely anyone had shown up too see them perform because of  
the constant date change. "Stupid, pesky ghosts." Vaughn had said looking out over the few empty   
tables in the bar room.  
Since no on really came to listen to them play, they ended their show early, at eight. It was supposed  
to end at ten. Taking this to their advantage they set out for Seattle, with a good three week head  
start. It was Vaughn Parrish's turn to drive, even though he hated driving at night. Last time he drove  
he missed hitting a ghost cow and lady but managed to hit three or four trash cans. He'd gotten a   
ticket for reckless driving and became an undercover FBI agent that got him into a lot of trouble with  
the law.  
So Vaughn's shift started at four, in the morning. There were no vacent hotels or motels because, as  
The Problem laster found out, of a big *NSYNC and Backstreet Boy concert. When they were coming   
out of the tenth motel that had no vacancy Vaughn spotted a car with a Maine license plate. "What   
girls are willing to do these days." he had said shaking his head in disgrace.  
Looking at the digital clock, of their fourth van, Vaughn read the fading green numbers: 6:45. He  
groaned and rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. His coffee had been finished about two hours ago  
and his caffine buzz was diminishing, quickly! Rarely paying attention to the road Vaughn accidently  
passed the exit for Seattle and turned into the next one leading to the small town of Agnes. There  
was a lot of turns and no signs. Finally, a sign appeared! Speeding by he read "Mt. Horizon".  
"Must be a motel or something." Vaughn thought as the road curved to the right and Horizon's campus  
came into view.   
  
Peter heard the sound of a very loud car coming towards Horizon. Sophie stepped out of the Admin.  
building and gave Peter a confused look. "I didn't get a call from any parents saying they were coming."  
Peter said wearing the same confused expression as Sophie. "Weird." was all that Sophie could think of  
to say. The beat up van rumbled up the road and into the small parking lot of Horizon. The students  
that were up and heading to breakfast stopped and stared. "Who would come this early in the morning?"  
was the question on all their minds with no answer given.  
  
Vaughn stopped the van and looked around.   
"Okay, this isn't a motel." he concluded aloud. Jane and Scotty woke up after Vaughn stopped the van.   
The sudden bounce that rocked them to sleep had gone away, and so had sleep. A brown-haired,   
well-built man walked up to the van with a blonde-headed, young-looking woman followed at his side.   
Vaughn got out of the van.   
"Um, what is this place?" Vaughn asked straight off.   
"Mount Horizon High School for Troubled Teens." Peter said the memorized name.  
Vaughn kicked the van tire and cursed under his breath. Jane groaned.   
"Nice Job Vaughny. Next time I'm driving last!" Janed said and looked away.   
"Where's Seattle?" Scotty asked Peter and Sophie.  
"About an hour or so drive from here. You must of passed the exit." Peter explained. Scotty and   
Jane both smacked Vaughn.  
"You throw us off man!" Scotty said angry.   
"So this is all my fault?" Vaughn protested looking at them.   
"Um, duh." Jane said rolling her eyes. Vaughn glared at her. To break the tension Peter cut in.   
"You're welcomed to stay here. Why were you going to Seattle though?" Peter asked. He had told  
Sophie to go get the cliffhangers up.   
"Thanks, and we're a band, The Problem." Vaughn explained not looking Peter in the eyes.  
"When's your show?" Peter inquisited.   
"In three weeks." Scotty said giving Peter a confused expression.   
"Do you think you could play at this mor...prom we're having?" Peter asked, then added,   
"I'd pay of course." he said hoping to entice them. "Fine." Vaughn said just wanting to sleep.   
"Sophie said you wanted to see me." Scott's voice grumbled from behind Peter.  
"Ah, yes." Peter said then turned his back on the band to talk to Scott. Scott nodded then left. He  
came back with a blonde-headed girl.  
"What're your names?" Peter asked feeling a bit rude for not asking before.  
"I'm Vaughn, that's Scotty and Jane." Vaughn introduced them, not seeing Shelby.  
"Alright, Scott, you take Scotty and Jane, Shelby, Vaughn." Peter instructed and giving a few more  
instructions to Scott and Shelby, walked off.  
"So are you newbies?" Shelby asked Vaughn, when they were walking around.  
"Um, no. We're a band, The Problem." Vaughn said checking Shelby out.  
"Cool." Shelby said then sat down on a picnic table.  
"Why is an attractive girl like yourself doing in a place like this?" Vaughn asked throwing her a pick-up  
line.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Shelby played along.  
Vaughn smirked,"I wouldn't like to know, I'd love to know." he corrected her. Shelby smiled.  
"Maybe I'll tell you." Shelby said then looked over at the Cliffhangers emerging from the lodge.  
"Shelby, um, I need to tell you something." Scott said not liking her and Vaughn being buddies.  
"What?" Shelby asked once her and Scott were out of Vaughn's hearing distance.  
"After you're done being Vaughn's buddy, stay clear of him!" Scott said jealously.  
Shelby gave him a confused look, "Um, why?" she asked then smirked. "You're jealous, aren't you?"  
she said laughing a bit.  
"No, I just don't like him. I have this feeling, okay." Scott said then walked off.  
Meanwhile ...  
"Picking up another girl Vaughn?" Jane asked sitting in front of him.  
"Why do you care? Besides, I think she likes me." Vaughn concluded looking at Shelby while she talked  
with Scott.  
"Vaughn, it's obvious that she and that guy are going together." Jane burst his bubble.  
"People break up." Vaughn said and got up as Shelby approached.  
"Um, where can I sleep?" he asked and Shelby shrugged.  
"Beats me." she replied. Vaughn put on a frown.  
"Do you have a pillow I could use?" Vaughn asked getting an idea.  
"Yeah, sure." Shelby said then walked off to get her pillow.  
"What are you doing man?" Scotty asked confused.  
"You two got your sleep, I want mine!" Vaughn said watching Shelby return, pillow in hand.  
"Here." Shelby said handing over the pillow.  
"Thanks." Vaughn said taking the fluffy pillow and looked around. He spotted the gazebo and smiled.  
He walked towards the gazebo, up the steps and laid down on the seats getting ready to sleep.  
  
When it was dinnertime Peter had asked Shelby to go wake Vaughn so he'd get something to eat.  
"Um, Vaughn?" Shelby said but Vaughn didn't move or wake. She cleared her throat. "Vaughn." she   
said louder. Seeing no respose she shook him, this woke him.  
"Whaaat?" Vaughn grumbled mad that someone woke him.  
"Dinner." Shelby said, Vaughn rubbed his eyes and looked at Shelby.  
"Morning." he joked, "Where's the, um ..." Vaughn said unsure of what to call the mess hall.  
"Follow me." Shelby said and stepped off the gazebo, Vaughn in tow.  
*******************************************  
What will happen at dinner? Do you know? Neither do I! 5 reviews!  
******************************************* 


	2. The Ghost

Short I know but I have to go!!!! (this came from my agenda! hehe)  
***************************************************  
  
At lunch Shelby showed Vaughn what-to-do, where to sit, and anything important he needed to know  
about the Horizon mess hall. What food not to eat, that sort of thing. Vaughn grabbed the first thing  
that was served to him, Shelby approved, and he walked to the table with Shelby waiting for Scott to  
finish getting his food. Vaughn plopped down into a chair then stared at his food. He looked at everyone  
else's plate and saw silverware on their's and none on his. Cursing under his breath he got up to get  
some.   
When he came back he saw a guy with brown hair in HIS chair! Vaughn got mad and stormed up to the  
table. Everyone else was sitting down and talking amongst themselves.  
"Yo man, I was sitting there." Vaughn glared at the guy who just looked at him with a straight face.  
"Didn't you hear me?" Vaughn asked then looked at everyone else at the table giving him a weird look.  
"Oh great..." Vaughn said under his breath. He gave a fake smile and waited for the ghost to get out  
of his chair. He slowly slid down into it, giving a forced laugh.  
"Who were you talking too?" Shelby said lowly since she was sitting next to him.  
"Long story." Vaughn replied not wanting to tell anyone about his ability.  
"I'd like to know." Shelby pushed and Vaughn smirked at her.  
"We all have our secrets." Vaughn said and Shelby got what he was going at. She decided to lay off.  
  
The Problem was invited to join the Cliffhangers in their group session. Peter decided to deal with the  
three band members like newbies to Horizon. Vaughn, Jane, and Scotty followed the Cliffhangers into  
the lodge and sat down next to them. Except for Vaughn who sat by a window to talk to the ghost.  
"What's your name?" Vaughn asked and the boy didn't answer. "Come on man, you're dead. I can't  
hurt you." he hoped to entice the ghost to talk.  
"My name is Issac...Issac Wilton." the ghost finally replied. If anyone else heard this name they'd be  
surprized, but since Vaughn was new to this place it didn't strike him.  
"Okay, what do you need help with." Vaughn decided to cut to the chase. Issac looked at the group   
then back at Vaughn.  
"I want my mom and dad to know the reason why I killed myself. If you tell that guy over there he'll  
tell my parents." Issac explained, saying more being dead then when he was alive.  
"Okay, so I just waltz right up to Peter and say, 'Do you know Issac Wilton? Thought so, he wanted   
me to give you a message for his parents'. Man, they'd probably arrest me!" Vaughn said a bit too loud,  
everyone looked over at him. "A man can't talk to himself?" he snapped then regretted it. "Nice job  
Vaughn, if they didn't think you were crazy, they think it now." he thought shaking his head.  
"Well?" Issac asked pleadingly.  
"Fine, fine! But first, how did you die?" Vaughn asked hoping it wasn't anything too serious.  
"O.Ded." Issac said casually like people say it all the time. Vaughn looked at him wide-eyed.  
"If I get in trouble, you're going to die again!" Vaughn said getting up. He walked timidly over to Peter.  
  
*********************************************************  
That's all you get! Happy, you found out who the ghosty was! Isn't that a cool plot? I thought so! I  
may also have David and Vaughn switch places, since they're both played by the same guy. hehe. No   
one steal that plot, it's mine!!! muhahaha. Gotta go practice a monolouge for an audition tomorrow and  
my step-cuz died last friday, he was 9 yrs. old. :*-(  
  



	3. Mind Reader

This will also be short too. I'm sorry. I'll try writing a lot over the weekend. I got into the play!  
yay for me! Though my part is small, and it is, I have two roles :-)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Vaughn walked up slowly to Peter wondering what the hell he was going to say to him.  
"Can I talk to you privately?" Vaughn asked sort of moving to the other side of the room.  
"Uh, sure." Peter said walking behind Vaughn with a confused expression. Upon reaching the other side  
of the room, Vaughn looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance. Seeing none he started.  
"Where do you, uh, keep the files of past and present students?" Vaughn asked causually trying to  
quickly think of why he'd want to know.  
"Why?" Peter asked giving Vaughn less time to figure out his response.  
"I'm an undercover FBI(CIA?) agent working on a case that involves one of the students that went  
here." Vaughn said remembering the lawyer before. Peter gave him a questionable face which Vaughn  
got nervous about it.  
"In my office, who do you need?" Peter asked not prepared for the answer.  
"Issac Wilton." Vaughn said putting weight from the left leg to the right leg. Peter put on a shocked  
face.  
"What's this case about?" Peter asked taken back a bit and worried it was about Horizon.  
"Um, it's confidential." Vaughn said and coughed looking at the Cliffhangers, plus Jane and Scotty.  
"I'll give you the password to access the files later." Peter said then walked back to the group.  
"Good job." Issac said smiling happily. Vaughn smiled too.  
"Thanks." he said and watched as Peter walked away and everyone dispersed to other places. Shelby  
walked up to Vaughn.  
"Hey buddy." Shelby smiled and slightly nudged Vaughn.  
"Hey." Vaughn smiled looking into Shelby's eyes.  
"Do you want to know where you'll be sleeping?" Shelby asked catching his small stare.  
"Nah, maybe later. Um, are you and that Scott guy a couple?" Vaughn asked causually like he didn't  
care.  
"Well, we were. But we've decided to take a break..." Shelby trailed off looking down.  
"In other words he found someone he liked better?" Vaughn asked in an unbelieving voice.  
"Mind reader." Shelby accused him. Vaughn laughed. "He thinks he still has a hold over me." Shelby  
said looking down again, "I think he's right." Vaughn frowned then lifted her chin.  
"Hey, you're your own person. Besides, you're probably strong enough to be by yourself." Vaughn said  
giving her an encouraging smile. Shelby looked at him.  
"Mind reader you may be but this time you've hit a wall." Shelby said and walked off. Vaughn cursed  
under his breath.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hope you like it and just don't worry about Scott and Shelby. Yeah I didn't think the David and Vaughn  
thing would work either. Though I think that ending line of Shelby's was a bit Shakespearean/something  
... ack this play is getting to me! lol well gotta go bye! 


	4. Confusion

This will also be short ... SORRY! After the play I went out to dinner with my friend's family. Big   
laughs there. hehe. So I'll try this weekend, as I've said before, to get more done. Sorry again, hope  
you like it. Don't worry about Scott and Shelby ... they won't be apart for long :-) Also, he's not  
with Juliette. Hell no would I ever put them together! :-) *No Offense To Juliette/J&S Fans, please  
don't hate my story now!!!!* Stupid, mindless comments!  
This is what the band, The Problem, look like for those of you who don't know:  
http://www.geocities.com/kettturtonsite/kett60.jpg (just copy and paste in address bar)  
*************************************************************************************************  
Vaughn stood confused and speechless. He didn't know if he should go after Shelby or wait till   
tomorrow. Seeing Vaughn now by himself, Scott walked over.  
"Hey, Vaughn." Scott said saying Vaughn's name with much distaste.  
"What?" Vaughn asked not really paying attention.  
"Stay away from Shelby! You don't know her, her past, nothing. You got it?" Scott threatened.  
"No, I don't get it. I won't stay away from her. You dropped her and I'm gonna pick her up. You   
got it?" Vaughn shot then walked away, leaving a stunned Scott behind. He walked outside and to the  
van. Scotty saw him leave and caught him before he started the engine.   
"Where you going man?" Scott asked holding onto the car door.  
"No where." Vaughn said climbing out of the van. "Just leave me alone." he added walking to the docks.  
"Okay, man." Scotty said holding up his hands backing off.  
  
Vaughn walked to the end of the docks and sat on the edge of the right side. He sat looking at the  
calm water thinking.   
"Hey, Vaughn." Shelby said quietly. Vaughn was startled by her voice and jumped a little.  
"Hey." Vaughn replied not looking at her.  
"What're you doing down here?" Shelby asked sitting next to him.  
"Thinking, what about you?" Vaughn asked looking at her.  
"Same. What are you thinkign about?" she asked kicking her legs.  
"Why that Scott guy would want to ever break up with you." Vaughn said looking at the water again.  
"Well, I broke it off. We were fighting all summer and I guess to show me he could go on he decided  
to go out with this girl from the Trackers group. I think her name is Linsey." Shelby replied looking  
down to avoid eye contact.  
"Sorry." Vaughn said simpathticly.  
"Not your fault." Shelby replied pulling her knees to her chest. Seeing her sad, Vaughn scooted closer  
to her and put an arm around her. Shelby, instinctively, laid against him. It felt different then when  
her and Scott cuddled.  
  
Back in the lodge Scott and Lindsey were by the fireplace. Lindsey was sitting inbetween Scott's legs,  
leaning against his chest with his arms around her.  
"Scott?" Lindsey said looking at the bouncing flames in the fireplace. The light in turn danced on both  
of their faces.  
"Yeah?" Scott asked thinking of what Shelby was doing and if Vaughn was with her.  
"I love you." Lindsey whispered looking at him now. Scott looked at her unable to say the three simple,  
yet very meaningful, words. Lindsey looked at him expectantly.  
"Um, I have to go. Peter uh wanted to talk to me." Scott said moving to get up.  
"You weren't in a rush before." Lindsey said leaving Scott hurrying to respond.  
"Yeah, well, before I had more time to kill. Bye Linds." Scott said giving her a quick kiss before   
making a quick exit. Lindsey sat by the fireplace sadly.  
  
Scott walked outside and practically ran down Peter.  
"Sorry." Scott said then quickly tunred to continue to the guy's dorm.  
"Wait Scott." Peter said grabbing his should to stop him.  
"Yeah Peter?" Scott asked looking at the ground to avoid Peter's eyes.  
"Do you know where Vaughn is? I need to give him something." Peter asked clutching a piece of paper  
in both hands.  
"No sorry." Scott said and walked quickly away. Peter sighed and continued on his search.  
  
Meanwhile, Vaughn and Shelby were still at the docks, talking and cuddling. Shelby was looking at the  
water avoiding Vaughn's question of why she was here. Vaughn sighed but moved her face so he could  
look into her eyes with his hand. Shelby looked into his eyes, for too long she thought. He slowly  
rubbed her cheek with his thumb before slowly leaning down and giving her a small kiss. Shelby responded  
but soon realized it and got up, running away quickly. Now Vaughn was more confused then ever.   
Vaughn looked at the water, not wanting to persue Shelby and mess up what he had. Peter walked up  
to Vaughn, scaring him.   
"Sorry." Peter said kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with Vaughn.  
"It's okay, I'm just feeling a bit jumpy is all." Vaughn explained.  
"Alright. Here's the information you need. My door is unlocked, just don't leak that around campus."  
Peter said and Vaughn nodded.   
"I won't tell a soul." Vaughn said and gave a inward laugh.  
"Thanks. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Peter said giving Vaughn's leg a pat (hopefully you  
all know what I mean there ...).   
"Riiiight." Vaughn said getting up and slowly walking to Peter's office.   
  
Sitting down at the already turned on computer, Vaughn clicked on the space to enter the user name that  
was on the piece of paper:  
ScarbrowPeterJ  
hope (corny but heeeey give me a break here)  
"Nice password there." Vaughn said typing it in and clicking on the enter button. In a few seconds all  
the files flashed on the screen. "Wow." Vaughn said amazed at all the names. The scroll bar moved to  
the middle as the files loaded. When it stopped Vaughn clearly saw the folder named: "Merrick, Shelby".  
Looking around and seeing that no one was near Vaughn double-clicked on the folder picture.  
"That's not my folder." Issac said popping out of no where. Vaughn yelled in surprise.   
"My god! Do NOT do that. Come on man." Vaughn said situating himself again. "And hold on man, I   
wanna see why this girl is in here." Vaughn said looking around the file.  
"Hey, you're suppose to be helping me here!" Issac said getting mad. Vaughn glared at him then looked  
back at the screen. Issac put a scowl on his face and wished he wasn't dead. Vaughn looked back  
through the file and his jaw dropped when he saw the reason why Shelby was there.  
"No wonder she's all shut up." Vaughn said then clicked out of the file. "Okay, Issac, what's your  
last name?" Vaughn asked returning to business.  
"Wilton." Issac replied finally glad Vaughn was doing what he wanted.  
"Wilton, Wilton, Wilton." Vaughn said scrolling through the W's. "Ah, here we go." he said clicking on  
Issac's folder. "Phone number 555-4364." Vaughn said aloud.  
"Yeah, that's it. Call." Issac said walking over to the phone.  
"Um, yo, it's like ten at night. I'm not going to call." Vaughn argued.  
"Call!" Issac demanded getting mad.  
"Hey, I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. Besides, I have to collect my thoughts and think about  
how I'm going to tell your mother." Vaughn explained to the unruly ghost.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Well, that's a BAD place to end it I know, but I want to update the story. I hope you like it so far.  
Not too many people have continued reading it :( Tho I like writing this, I want SOME feedback :(  
So please review, I want 5. that's not too much now is it? Even if you don't, I'll still update.   
  
  
  
  



	5. A Unclear Decision

This is NOT a threat. I'm just curious as too how many people are reading this story. Please just say   
like "I like it" "good" anything in the review box. I just wanna know who my audience is. I am not going  
to quit this story, cause I REALLY REALLY want to have a finished story and I like Dead Last and Higher  
Ground so putting them together is just like, well for me, the best. Anyways, just leave a quick message  
in the review box or just leave your name. Doesn't matter. Enjoy ;)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Issac nodded understanding but still upset. He walked slowly out of the office leaving Vaughn to think.  
Before leaving Vaughn looked one more time through Shelby's file, letting it all sink in. After a few  
more minutes of just staring at the screen Vaughn shut it down and crumpled up the paper and threw it  
in the trash can.   
  
Shelby had burst into the girl's dorm, searched the room of confused faces till she spotted the one she  
didn't know. She grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her roughly to the bathroom. Pulling Jane in Shelby   
quickly whirled around and locked the door to make sure no one would come in.   
"What's this all about?" Jane asked looking at shelby confused more.  
"Tell me all about Vaughn." Shelby said quickly looking at Jane impatiently.  
"Oooh, he's gotten to you already? I knew he was fast but this fast. This has to be some kind of   
record for Mr. Player." Jane said trying to keep in a laugh.  
"Wait, so he's just -- using me?" Shelby asked looking down feeling ashamed for falling for Vaughn.  
"Well, so far on this tour he's like found a girl in every city. I even went out with him. Charming yes,  
but commitable, eh I wouldn't count on it." Jane explained to Shelby who was now thinking about all  
that had happened.  
"Do you think he could commit?" Shelby asked after a long pause. Jane thought for a few seconds.  
"Maybe, but I don't know." Jane said then looked at the door, "Is that all you need to know?" Jane  
asked trying not to be too rude.  
"Um, could you find Vaughn and ask him to go to the docks at one?" Shelby asked pleading with her  
baby blue eyes. Jane sighed.  
"Fine, but it's your funeral." Jane said walking pass Shelby, unlocking the door and walking out.  
"Thanks." Shelby said when Jane walked pass her.  
  
Vaughn stood out on the dock pacing back and forth. He stopped walking, looked at his watch, making  
the face light up. He yawned and scratched the back of his head while looking at the begining of the  
dock. No movement. Making a tired, bored sound Vaughn plopped down onto a bench on the dock.  
"I'll wait just five more minutes." Vaughn said aloud to himself.  
"You sure just five minutes?" Shelby whispered walking up behind him. Vaughn snapped his head to see  
who was talking to him. Seeing it was Shelby he smiled.  
"Well, for you maybe an hour." Vaughn said putting on his charm. Shelby walked up to Vaughn putting  
her hands on his chest.  
"So, how many times have you used that line?" Shelby asked giving an innocent smile.  
Vaughn looked down and sighed, "Okay, who'd you talk to?" he asked bluntly, knowing someone spilt the  
beans.  
"Nobody." Shelby said nonchalantly, walking to the bench and sitting looking at the water.  
"Who." Vaughn said staring straight into her eyes.  
"My lips are sealed." Shelby teased. Vaughn gave her a half-smile.  
"Please." he pleaded scooting closer to Shelby.  
"Um, let me think, no." Shelby said and looked at Vaughn trying not to laugh.   
"I'll give ya something." Vaughn said smiling sweetly.  
"What will you give me0?" Shelby asked slyly.  
"Well, I'll go into that town place tomorrow and take a look around. See if anything is good enough for  
you. Cause, well you do deserve the best." Vaughn said looking into Shelby's eyes. Shelby pretended to  
ponder what Vaughn said then nodded approvingly. After a few minutes of silence, Vaughn spoke again,  
"Hey are you allowed to leave this school?" he asked hoping she was.  
"Only if a family member comes and visits." Shelby explained. Vaughn nodded discouraged. "But sometimes  
Peter allows us to go to Rusty's but those occasions are rare." she added.  
"When did you last go?" Vaughn asked trying to think of a way to get Shelby out of Horizon for a day,  
just to hang out.  
"I don't know, but it's been awhile." Shelby said fiddling with her jacket zipper. Vaughn stared intently  
at the bench seat, deep in thought.  
"I got it!" Vaughn said a bit too loud. Shelby shhed him and they waited in silence. Looking towards  
the campus they saw a light bouncing. Vaughn told Shelby to quickly hide. Walking up both saw who the  
other was.  
"Vaughn? What are you doing up?" Peter asked and Vaughn stood.  
"Um, I think I have a lead on my case." Vaughn said, "Thanks for letting me see Issac's file, it was  
very helpful." he added trying to act agentish.  
"You're welcome." Peter said turning to leave.  
"Wait, do you think you could have the..., uh, Cliffhangers go to um Rusty's tomorrow?" Vaughn asked  
trying to remember the name of the resturant.  
"Why?" Peter asked getting kind of skeptical about Vaughn being an under-cover agent.  
"I think one of them knows something. I can't ask here because then my cover will be blown. Trust me  
word travels fast." Vaughn said kicking himself mentally for such a stupid reason.  
"Fine, I'll tell them at breakfast." Peter said reluclently.  
"Thanks." Vaughn said sitting back down. Peter was going to ask him why he wasn't going to bed but   
decided not too. Seeing Peter's flashlight fade off, he told Shelby the coast was clear.  
"Case? Cover? What aren't you telling me Vaughn?" Shelby asked, demanding a straight answer.  
"If I told you then I'd have to tell you something else and you'll think I'm crazy." Vaughn said trying  
to make sense of his own words.  
"Oh. Right." Shelby said looking at the water.  
"So, why did you want to meet me out here this late?" Vuaghn asked looking at the blonde that was  
looking at the water.  
"To see something." Shelby responded sort of unsure if she should go through with it.  
"To see..." Vaughn started but was stopped as Shelby kissed him. Vaughn was a little taken back. Shelby  
pulled away and looked back at the water.  
"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked looking confused.  
"Everything." Shelby said getting up and walking away. Vaughn cursed under his breath. This was getting   
really pathtic really fast. First she liked him then she didn't then she did. It was driving Vaughn nuts.  
Soon after Vaughn got up and left to just lay in bed and think.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Okay 5 reviews. DO OR DIE! lmao !!!j/k!!! Hopefully this is long enough ... I know I haven't written long  
but you all understand why. I've already finished scoring my script so all I need to do now is memorize,  
memorize, memorize. I have to do A LOT of blocking. No main role so blocking is what I shall do. But  
I do say SOMETHING hehe. well gotta go to bed nite  
  



	6. Going To Rusty's

Sorry for the late post. I have no reason to not have written/post this up sooner. I'm sorry. And   
Sinead that "audience" thing was from me just so you know. I don't care if you use it, I don't care if  
anyone uses it lol. Damn i don't think I put a disclaimer on this! oh boy.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved in this fanfic. NONE, nada! Someone else does. Don't   
know who but they do! I'm obviously not making money off of this, this is only for my own personal  
enjoyment, and the people that read it enjoyment! So no suey mey!! thanky! :)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
The next morning Vaughn was awoken by someone shaking him.  
"What?" Vaughn asked harshly but groggily.  
"Breakfast." Peter said pulling off Vaughn's covers. Vaughn yelled in suprize as his once warm body was  
struck with the cold mountain atmosphere. The only thing Vaughn had on that was keeping him semi-warm  
was his white boxers.  
"Hurry up." Peter said leaving Vaughn shivering on the bed. Vaughn slowly peeled himself off the bed  
and got dressed.  
At breakfast Vaughn got some food and sat down at an empty table.  
"Are you going to call?" Issac asked making Vaughn knock his milk over. "Oh yeah, opps." Issac said  
remembering Vaughn's rule about no sneaking up on him.  
"It's okay." Vaughn said cleaning it up. "I'll call after breakfast." he answered.  
"Good." Issac said smiling.  
Shelby had been watching Vaughn since he walked into the room. Puzzled as to why he was sitting by   
himself she looked away when Scott sat down in front of her. Vaughn had walked past and when he sat  
down by himself at his empty table she resumed her stare. She saw him flinch and spill his milk.  
"Jane, is Vaughn okay?" Shelby asked looking at her.   
"What do you mean?" Jane said confused as she looked over at Vaughn talking to the ghost.  
"He just knocked over his milk for no good reason." Shelby said point at the scene.  
"Oh," Jane said looking at the two talk, a small smile spread across her face. "Yeah well we haven't  
figured that out yet. He may seem normal but as you can see, he's very unnormal." Jane said holding  
back a laugh. Scotty looked at her and shook his head.  
"Okay." Shelby said picking at her foo. Vaughn got up and walked over Jane and the full table.  
"Hey, ya wanna do a soul a favor?" Vaughn asked and Jane gave him a "are you kidding" look.  
"He chose you." Jane said and waved Vaughn off.   
"Thanks a lot, Janey." Vaughn said sarcastically and stormed off. Jane smiled triumphantly.  
Peter let Vaughn use the phone in his office. Vaughn dialed Issac's number and waited.  
"Answering machine." Vaughn said covering the receiver.   
"Just say what I told you to say." Issac said having informed Vaughn on the way to Peter's office of  
why he killed himself.  
"Mrs. Wilton, this is a friend of Issac's. I have just decided to call you because I'd gotten a letter  
that Issac had worte to me telling why he commited suicide." Vaughn had started but was interrupted  
by a female voice.  
"Hello?" it said.  
"Mrs. Wilton?" Vaughn asked already knowing it was her.  
"Yes, why? Tell me why he did it." she said her voice wavering.  
"Issac killed himself because he didn't think he was being the perfect son and he also felt ignored and  
that he was a bother to you and your husband." Vaughn said as Issac nodded approvingly.  
"I knew it. His father was always trying to mold him into what he was like. I didn't approve of it but  
I couldn't do anything about it. I just wish that I could have at least said I loved him and that I will  
miss him. He was never a bother." Mrs. Wilton said sadly. "Well, I have to go, sorry I couldn't talk  
longer." she said slowly hanging up the phone. Vaughn heard a click then the dial tone. Setting the phone  
down he looked at Issac.  
"You're mom said that she wish she could have said that she loved you and that she'll miss you and you  
were never a bother." Vaughn receited. Issac smiled and thanked Vaughn. He turned around and slowly  
disappeared into thin air. "Finally!" Vaughn said now the one smiling. He walked out of the office happy  
to get another soul off his back.   
Vaughn walked back to the lodge to tell Jane and Scotty that he was ghost-free. Upon reaching the  
lodge he saw a familiar looking kid standing in front of the group.   
"Vaughn?" Jane asked walking up to him.  
"Yes? Why does that guy look familiar?" Vaughn asked confused beyond belief.  
"Hey man that kid looks almost exactly like you." Scotty said walking up to his friend.  
"Yes he does." Vaughn said walking closer to the group. Juliette looked at the band members having been  
curious as to who were behind them. Seeing Vaughn she quickly looked at David then back at Vaughn.  
"Hey, you guys look-a-like!" Juliette said in a high tone.  
"That's nice princess. Do we care?" Shelby asked having not noticed yet the alikeness.  
"Hey they sorta do." Auggie put in looking back and forth between the two.  
"It's like the Prince and the Pauper." the bookworm, Ezra, added and everyone looked at him.  
"Right, Freakin." Shelby said rolling her eyes. Ezra was about to correct her. "Save it." Shelby said  
holding up a hand with which to cut Ezra off with. Ezra slowly shut his mouth and looked down.  
"Hey Peter, how many more days till the dance?" Scott asked ignoring Vaughn and how much alike he  
and David were.  
"In five days." Peter said then remembered the Rusty's thing. "Guess what gang?" Peter said in a happy  
tone.  
"Please, no quest, or hike or anything involving a leaf to use the bathroom with." Daisy said not up to a  
hike of any sort.  
"No, even better, you guys are going to Rusty's tonight." Peter said and everyone gave him a "you're   
kidding" look. "What? You don't believe me?" Peter asked pretending to be hurt.  
"Peter, think about what you just said, then get back to us." Shelby said and Peter nodded.  
"Why are we going?" Scott asked confused.  
"I thought you guys could use a break." Peter said, "You've all worked so hard this past few months  
and I thought I'd like to give you guys a little treat." he added and everyone lightened up. The rest of  
the day no one fought with someone else and sarcasm was limited. Everyone behaved so that their "treat"  
wouldn't be taken away.  
Scott sat at the table in the lodge tapping his pencil on his notebook impatiently. He needed to talk to  
Lindsey now.  
"Will you please STOP tapping your pencil? It's really irritating." Shelby said giving a low glare to Scott.  
Scott stopped but when Shelby went back to work started tapping it again. Shelby's head snapped up.  
"I really don't want to fight with you because we could lose our trip to Rusty's so just stop!" Shelby  
snapped and Scott saw Lindsey walk into the lodge. He got up not answering Shelby and ran over to her.  
"Of course." Shelby said bowing her head back over her homework.  
Scott walked up to Lindsey and gave her a hug.  
"Hey, how was your day?" Scott asked smiling at her, pretending nothing was wrong.  
"It was good, yours?" Lindsey asked smiling back.  
"Fine, except for you know." Scott lied.  
"Yeah, I know how it is." Lindsey said looking at her ex-boyfriend that was sitting across the room.  
"Um, I won't be here before dinner. Peter's taking my group to Rusty's for dinner. I'll see you at  
the docks later tonight okay?" Scott asked and Lindsey bit her lower lip.   
"I guess. What time?" she asked unsurely. She had never snuck out after lights out before.  
"Say, one o'clock?" Scott asked knowing she was like Jules, a goody-two shoes.  
"Okay, sure. I'll try." Lindsey said looking at Scott then behind him. She saw Shelby looking at them  
and quickly pulled Scott into a kiss. Shelby scowled and started packing up her books. She gathered them  
all into her arms and stomped by Scott and Lindsey deliberatly bumping Scott.   
"Hey!" Scott shouted at her and Shelby turned around walking backwards.  
"Oops, didn't see you there. Sorry." Shelby said sarcastically and walked out.  
"She's so annoying. Why can't she just get over you?" Lindsey asked looking at Scott.  
"I don't know. Um, can I talk to you later at lunch I have to do something. Peter wanted me to help  
him with something." Scott said slowly walking backwards out the door Shelby had gone out.   
"Sure." Lindsey said looking down feeling sad. Lately Scott had to help out Peter alot.  
"See ya later Linds." Scott said quickly zipping out the door.  
"Bye." Lindsey said lowly. She slowly walked to the couch by the fire place and sat down.  
Scott saw Shelby talking with Vaughn. He stormed over.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Okay well my mom is being a real bitch so I have to end it there :( sorry I really had planned to write  
more but no, I can't :( I'll write more tomorrow/today. Sorry folks. Read and Review please  
say 10? i know that's a lot for this small chapter but i'd like it :) bye 


	7. Confusing Cleared Up

Sorry but my mom was mean last night and so was ff.net so I couldn't finish the chapter :(   
*************************************************************************************************   
  
Scott reached the two talking and pushed Vaughn.   
"What did I tell you?" Scott snapped at Vaughn who gave him this look that said "what the fuck".   
"You told me nothing." Vaughn said glaring at Scott, ready to fight if it came to that.   
"Are you looking to get hurt?" Scott asked looking eye-to eye (I don't know who's taller lol) with Vaughn.   
"Like you could hurt me! Besides Scotty, don't want to make your group unable to go to Rusty's." Vaughn   
said giving him a smirk. Scott glared at Vaughn then looked at Shelby who was looking away.   
"Just stay away from her." Scott said lowly hoping Shelby wouldn't hear, but she did.   
"Are you telling him to stay away from me? What the hell Scott! You have a girlfriend so stay out of   
my life! I'm not yours anymore and you can't tell anyone to stay away from me." Shelby yelled at him.   
Scott looked down and ran a hand through his hair frustrated.   
"You don't understand Shel." Scott sighed sadly.   
"What don't I understand, Scott? That you don't want me to go out with anyone yet you can?" Shelby   
asked making a very fine point.   
"You can -- just not him." Scott said giving a small glare at Vaughn.   
"Why? I happen to like Vaughn. At least he's not a jerk like you!" Shelby said and hooked her arm   
through Vaughn's. Vaughn was caught off guard but smiled.   
"He's going to be gone soon. He doesn't even go to this school." Scott said also making a point. Shelby glared   
at Scott.   
"News flash Scott, we're not together!" Shelby snapped and Scott looked away then gave a glare at   
Vaughn before stomping off mad.   
"What is his problem? Every free second of his time he's messing with me." Vaughn said shaking his   
head annoyed.   
"I'm sorry, I could talk to him, make him get off your back." Shelby said giving Vaughn a look.   
"Hey Vaughn, guess what?!" Scotty said running up with Jane.   
"Whaaat?" Vaughn asked now annoyed by their intrusion.   
"We got another gig!" Jane blurted out the good news.   
"Awesome! Pay?" Vaughn asked sinking into his "leader of the band" role.   
"Hell ya!" Scott said and they high-fived.   
"It's at Rusty's and we have to get their now. We start at seven." Jane informed Vaughn.   
"Okay, so it's four-thirty now, we have about two hours to get set up. Yeah, wer have to get going!   
Jane call Dennis and tell him about the show, me and Scotty will set up." Vaughn ordered. Shelby   
looked at him pretty amazed at how he tranistioned from the smoothest talker to business talker.   
"Um, Vaughn?" Shelby spoke up unsurely.   
"Yeah?" Vaughn asked a bit distracted.   
"See you at seven." she said walking away. Vaughn frowned as she left but quickly ran to the van. He   
and Scotty soon sped off.   
  
Shelby walked to the boy's dorm and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of hearing someone   
shuffle to the door, Shelby saw David's head poke out.   
"What do you want?" he asked groggily.   
"Is Scott here?" Shelby asked and David mumbled a low yeah and shut the door. When it reopened there   
stood Scott where David had been.   
"Follow me." Shelby said walking down the steps. Confused Scott walked behind her curious as to why   
she wanted him to follow her.   
"Are you taking me to the shed?" Scott asked stopping in front of the where the cutting block was.   
"Yes I am. I figure if I hurt you there, less will know and less trouble I'll be in." Shelby snapped glaring   
at Scott.   
"Why do you want to hurt me?" Scott said confusion written all over his face.   
"Because you're interfering with my life! You have to move on with whatever her name is." Shelby said   
her hard stare set on her face, unchanging.   
"You don't understand." Scott said looking down.   
"Tell me then I will!" Shelby said her expression softening without her really knowing.   
"I can't move on--I love you Shel. Lindsey said she loved me and guess what? I couldn't say it back.   
The thought was there but my lips weren't moving. The thought actually was barely a thought now that   
I think about it. But, I'm saying it now Shel. I love you. I can't help but not." Scott said his voice   
wavering a bit. Shelby stared at Scott dumbfounded.   
"I'm sorry." Shelby mummered. Scott walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Shelby   
held for a bit then slowly backed up.   
"Scott." Shelby said frowning at him before quickly walking away. Scott ran a hand through his hair   
frustratedly.   
  
At Rusty's The Problem was about finish setting up. Vaughn did a quick time check.   
"Okay, we have ten minutes. Is everything set up right?" Vaughn asked as Scotty placed the last of his   
drums in place and Jane plugged in a mic.   
"Check." Jane mocked after giving Vaughn a "are you stupid" look. Scotty laughed.   
"Yeah man, everything is ready." Scotty said tapping a symbol.   
"Great. Let's have a quick dinner...or something." Vaughn said checking the time again.   
"I'll order us some fries and beers." Jane said hopping off the small platform that was the stage they   
would play on, and over to the bar.   
"Cool." Scotty said also hopping off the stage but instead of going to the bar got a table. He sat down.   
At that moment, Peter, Sophie, and the Cliffhangers were walking in.   
"We on time?" Peter called over to Vaughn. Vaughn turned around to look at Peter.   
"Early actually." he resonded. Jane walked over to the table and sat next to Scotty. Vaughn walked over   
and grabbed one of the beers Jane had brought over.   
"Um, fries?" he asked taking a sip of the beverage.   
"The fries will be done soon." Jane repeated what Annie had told her.   
"We have six minutes." Vaughn said taking a few more sips.   
"Yo man, are you nervous or something?" Scott asked never seeing Vaughn act like this before a show.   
He was usually cool and level-headed.   
"Or something." Vaughn replied turning away. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Shelby.   
He casually walked over to her.   
"Hey." he said giving a not-too-sure smile.   
"Hi." Shelby said looking down. They stood there in silence till Jane interrupted.   
"Sorry to kill the crickets here but it's seven." she said and patted Vaughn on the shoulder.   
"Alright. Well, I gotta go sing now." Vaughn said. Before he left he gave Shelby a quick kiss on the   
cheek. Vaughn joined his band on the platform. He jumped up grabbing a mic then spun around with it   
in hand to face the crowed.   
"Hello everyone, we're The Problem--" Vaughn said then was cut-off by a voice.   
"I thought you were going to help me!" a gruff voice shouted from the back of the room.   
"That's Sam." Jane said to Vaughn who gave her a confused look.   
"Sam?" Vaughn mouthed.   
"Ghost." Jane mouthed back.Vaughn nodded.   
"Our first song is called, 'I don't know you or your problem but we'll help you after we're done'." Vaughn   
said and looked at Jane and Scotty, both started playing.   
"What the hell name for a song is that?" Scott whispered when The Problem started playing.   
"Scott, just enjoy the music." Shelby said and Scott put his arms on the table and laid his chin on his,   
one hand over the other, hands.   
  
The show ended two hours later. The Cliffhangers, plus Peter and Sophie, gave the Problem a standing   
ovation. Vaughn, Jane, and Scott bowed and hopped down. Vaughn collasped into a chair. Shelby walked   
over.   
"Hey Vaughn, good job." she said sitting in a chair at the table.   
"Thanks." Vaughn said as the rest of the Cliffhangers joined. Juliette walked over and sat next to Vaughn   
since the table had an extra chair.   
"That was so cool. You're really good." Juliette said smiling.   
"Auggie." Daisy said in a cough. Juliette looked down and slowly walked off to Auggie.   
"Notice how Vaughn gets all the attention?" Jane said to Scotty. Scotty nudged Vaughn.   
"Oh, hey. Everyone, I couldn't have done any of the songs tonight if I didn't have my great drummer   
and bassist." Vaughn said and everyone, including the guys, started chatting. Finally getting away from   
the crowd, Vaughn pulled Shelby over to the other side of the room.   
"What's this for?" Shelby asked confused.   
"It's hot over there." Vaughn sort of lied.   
"Yeah, I guess. Well, you look it anyways." Shelby said lighting pulling a strand of Vaughn's hair. She   
showed Vaughn the wetness on her hand then wiped it on his shirt.   
"Thanks." Vaughn laughed. Shelby smiled then looked around the room and saw Scott. He locked eyes   
with her. Shelby broke it by looking down.   
"Vaughn there's something I have to tell you." Shelby said not wanting to look him in the eyes.   
*************************************************************************************************   
Okay everyone. I'm sorry it's not that long. Hell I have A LOT of pages of the story already written   
and waiting to be typed up. But I have homework to do. HELL WEEK is upon me! I won't be able to   
get on much to type. I won't even have time to read any stories. I'll be able to write more this sunday   
I hope. sorry again!


End file.
